


the future can wait

by gothyringwald



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald
Summary: Adam never thinks about the future. That's probably not going to change any time soon.





	the future can wait

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see if I could write something for this ship because I just fell in love with them and um yeah. Figured I'd give it a go? It's sorta some kinda character study (of Adam). But there is some shippy stuff too of course :)
> 
> Not beta'd and not Brit-picked

'Mum, don't make me go.'

'It's what your father wants.'

Adam's heart beats fast. He sucks in a breath. 'Please, Mum.'

There are a few sickening moments when Adam thinks this is it. He's going and that's the end of it. His mum won't help him. She's never stood up for him, before, so why should she start now? 

Her gaze flickers to the man in the uniform and back to Adam. 'I— I'll see what I can do, love.'

Adam exhales.

—

Somehow, his mum manages to talk his dad around—Adam isn't sure he wants to know how she did it—and, so, military school is avoided. For now, at least.

It's one of Adam's problems solved, but he's still left with a whole lot on his plate. The thing is, he's never been one for thinking of the future. Of the consequences. It's why he does the things he does. Why he fucks up again and again. It always feels good—feels right—in the moment to crash the party, to smash someone's face, to bloody expose himself to the whole school. So why not fucking do it, right?

It's how he found himself nearly being shipped off to military school.

It's how he finds himself pacing the footpath across from the Effiong house in the middle of the night. Hands in his pockets, heart in his throat. He starts across the street but then he stops. What's he going to do once he gets there?

Knock on the door? Climb in a window and hope he doesn't have the police called on him? How should he know? He's never stopped to think before.

He does know he'd been lying in bed, unable to sleep, and had felt a pull somewhere below his sternum that led him all the way to Eric's house. It was the same pull that had him kissing Eric, going down on him in detention. Reaching out across the desk in class, desperate for any kind of contact he could get. 

The pull that had him tormenting Eric all that time.

But now—

Now he's frozen. In a rare moment of insight he sees all the ways this could go wrong—what would Eric's dad do? What would his own dad do?—so he turns around and goes home.

—

At school, Adam does his best to avoid Eric, a reversal of roles. But he feels Eric's gaze on him in the hallways, in class, and it _burns_.

Eric waves, mouth tilted in a half-hopeful smile, when he manages to catch Adam's eye. Adam clenches his hands into fists and turns away.

—

Avoiding Eric doesn't last long. Of course it doesn't. Because Adam is still Adam. Impulsive and brash and always searching for the next distraction. The next thrill.

But Eric isn't only a distraction, he's not only a thrill. He's so much more and it scares Adam. Eric is everything Adam isn't—beloved and brave and beautiful—and he's more than Adam deserves.

But if Eric wants—

And Adam wants—

Then…why not?

So, Adam isn't thinking about the future when he kisses Eric the second time. Not in detention, like their first kiss, but after school when Eric finally catches him, confronts him. Adam will never know what Eric was going to say because before he knows what he's doing he's fisting his hands in Eric's leopard print shirt and slotting their mouths together. 

He's not thinking about the future. He's thinking about how he can't resist this pull now that he knows where it leads, he's thinking how soft Eric's lips are against his. How his tongue, teasing at his lips, sliding into his mouth, makes his knees go weak and makes him harder than he's ever been, Viagra incident aside. 

'Adam, wait,' Eric says, hands on Adam's chest, warning in his breathless voice, 'you can't just avoid me after what happened and then expect me to—'

Adam presses a finger to Eric's lips. 'Shut up, Tromboner.' He backs Eric into the wall, hands softly guiding him there, and decides the future can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
